the_elysian_fieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Rivers
“Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym.” - Stephen King Hébe Iolani Corvus ''née'' Rivers is the illegitimate daughter of Héra Rivers and Riccardo D'angelo, and is the adopted daughter to his wife Luce. She is the younger half-sister to Lorenzo, and Oliviero; she is also the older half-sister to Bianca and Allegra. She is also the adopted sister to Sabrina. Hébe is the mother to Manifest-Love and Aciel, with her first husband Eric Corvus. She would later have another child named Eltanin with her current husband Damon Vaccaria. Backstory Storyline Hébe Rivers/storyline Personality Hébe is a rather perverted individual, as well as reckless. She is a professional writer, yet pays really no heed to deadlines as she should, and is very childish. While she does give off this mature and dignified air about her, deep down she is nothing but a child. Hébe writes erotica novels as well as other books. Her erotica novels, written under , used to be based off of Eric's sister Tamara, now they are based off of Eric. She likes to write about Tamara and later Eric in her erotica novels. (It was also revealed later- that her editor, was the one who likes to suggest her on different scenarios she would put in her novels) She has rooms full of toys, stuffed bears and things/pets she find interesting. Hébe was a very introverted person only interacting with people when it was absolutely necessary. Except her friends Tamara and Henrietta. Hébe spent most of her 20's in love with Tamara while Henrietta loved Hébe just as blindly. She is also possessive, such at times when she doesn't want Eric to talk to his extremely seductive friends or to mess with her editor. Like her mother, Hébe has a very sharp intuition about the feelings and desires of people, which she exploits to the fullest when dealing with people and manipulating others to do her bidding. Before she was betrayed and scared for life, was an energetic girl with a good-nature and is caring towards her friends. Regardless of the effects she receives from being mistreated, Hébe was still a very loyal friend, caring for when her friends are sad, or angry. Her mottoes, "Never Lose!" and "Never Give up!", have carried her through countless trials in her life in the academy. Appearance Tattoos * On her upper right arm she has four oranges on a branch and is for her grandfather who pasted away when she was eighteen. The four oranges represent the day he was born because he was born September 4. * Lux has a large back on her lower back tattoo of the triple goddesses from Wicca mythology featuring the Maiden, the Mother, and the Crone. On of her but cheeks she has large roses covering up her first tattoo which is of her brother's name and her former best friend's name on the other but cheek. * Hébe has "Jeremy" tattooed on her ankle for a friend of her that died from a drug overdose. * She got a sexual abuse survivor tattoo on left shoulder to finally put away the rape she experienced as a child. * Hébe has a dark black crow with accents of purple and blue that spans the inside of her right arm. There is a quote in a banner that says "Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt" which is from Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut. It is matching with her husband Eric. * On her inner hand wrist she has a crying eye surrounded by clouds and lightning and rain spilling onto her palm. On her thumb she has a sword going through a rose. * On her left hand she has a grayscale chrysanthemum with a snake hiding in the petals. She also has a abstract tattoo on her ring finger which she designed herself and tattooed on herself and her then husband Eric it features swirls and tribal pattern with features there wedding date "10-30-08". * The only colorful tattoo she has is of a Kamehameha butterfly, on her left forearm, which was a tribute to her homeland of Hawaii and for her grandfather. * Hébe has the quote "Amor Et Melle Et Felle Est Fecundissimus" which translated means "Love is rich, with both honey and venom" located on her left hip in large cursive lettering. Skills and abilities Abilities Possessions Bibliography As Hebe Corvus/Rivers Novels * Kafka her debut work released when Rivers was still a teenager and is a bestseller with 500,000 copies. * Black Box, it's about a orphan named Inanna longing for her father at war, she later discover's his death during the Assyrian Genocide. It is based during the Turkish War of Independence. * Carathis, her second novel selling 500,000 copies. It's about Cara who's mother died when she was young and when she marries a young inventor her mother's ghost and several other's come back to haunt her. * Industrial Lolita is her first science fiction work detailing a pedophile mad-scientist named Richard Frank who after his wife Mia discovering his incestuous relationship with there eight year old daughter Georgianna, kills herself and their daughter. He later resurrected there daughter but as the old saying goes once you die you never come back the same... One of her more explored novels and her lowers selling novels. * Resentments'' ''is a work with a strong comedic tone. * The Mysterious Housewife revolves around a family who is grieving over their mother's recent suicide. They hired as a housekeeper to upkeep the house, which has been thrown into disarray. Estelle, will do anything that her employer orders her to do, except smiling or revealing her past. * The Lepidoptera, her most well-known novel novel details the relationship between a Serial Killer mother known by her monitor The Butterfly by how she leaves her victims and her son, the protagonist who is disgusted yet empathetic with his mother and her actions. * Dark Places which is a mystery and thriller novel. * Midnight Oil and the Dream Stick is about a WWI veteran and Constable Freddie Jack Joffre and him slowly losing his mind during a case and his drug addiction. * Daphne Tremblay which was a New York bestseller which is about the complicates of being a mother and mental illness. Short Story Collections * The Night Shift her first collection of short stories including People, Places and Things; The Thing at the Bottom of the Well, The Stranger, Strawberry Springs, Graveyard Shift, The Boogeyman, The Man who loved Flowers, The Women in the Room, and The Ballad of Love. * Tales from a Broken Mind which features several short stories like Summer Rain, Lovers at Midnight, Liar, All Hope of Pardon to Despair, etc. * Heart-Shaped Box is her third collection of short stories including Sleeping Beauties, Thinner, The Girl Next's Door, Secret Door, The Dark Man, and Last Breath. * MacGuffin: Tales of the Wicked is a collection of stories about the life of death sentenced prisoners which are only refereed to by their prison members. Relationships Hébe Rivers/relationships Etymology * Hébe is the French form of Hebe is derived from Greek ‘ηβη (hebe) meaning "youth". In Greek mythology Hebe was the daughter of Zeus and Hera. She was a goddess of youth who acted as the cupbearer to the gods. * Iolani means "exalted hawk" in Hawaiian. * Rivers denoted a person who lived near a river, from Middle English, from Old French riviere meaning "river", from Latin riparius meaning "riverbank". * Corvus is derived from Latin corvus "raven." Marcus Valerius Corvus was a Roman hero of the 4th century BC. Trivia * Hébe is Swiss-Argentinian, German and Hawaiian through her mother and through her father is is Spanish, * She speaks seven languages including English, German, Spanish, French, Vietnamese, Korean, and Sign language. She also understands Italian. * Hébe enjoy's rough sex. * Her hobby is ice skating. * Hébe also has eidetic memory and can read 35,000+ words per minute. * Hébe has an IQ of 200+. * She is ambidextrous, but writes with her left hand. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Sorcerers Category:Rivers family Category:Corvus family Category:Vaccaria family